


Hidden Agenda

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Instant Messaging, Personal Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet's learned that it's not always the things that are said which are important. Especially when all you have are words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [May 2006 Personal Challenge](http://kittyrainbow.livejournal.com/218888.html): prompt 01, _"web"_.

Juliet sat, idly tapping keys, but barely paying attention. She was waiting for something.

There it was. Flash, flash.

_TheHunter: Hello Juliet._

She typed a reply.

_QueenOfSparkles: Hey Arty_

The heartbeats crept by, Juliet wondering if she could just straight out –

_TheHunter: How are you?_

A legitimate excuse. She grinned.

_QueenOfSparkles: Great! Plane tickets booked – I'm back on the 30th!_

_TheHunter: I'll inform Butler, if you wish.  
TheHunter: It will be nice to have you back._

She sat back in her chair for a moment. Her lips twitched into a smile. For Artemis, that was a big display of emotion.


End file.
